


Kitty

by NinjaOtta



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla AU, Christmas AU, DEAL WITH IT, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, cat!milla, catmilla, i wanted an excuse to write cat beanie carmilla, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaOtta/pseuds/NinjaOtta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt I found on a prompts blog on tumblr.<br/>Laura's lonely this Christmas, away skiing with her dad in Austria as they try to pull back together. Little does she know that someone - or something - is about to enter her life and give her one heck of a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the end. This could have been so much better tbh, but one-shots will be one-shots.  
> Enjoy!

It’s miserable.

Not that she wasn’t expecting cold and bad weather at some point but come on she’s on _vacation_ and this was supposed to be _fun_.  Her dad’s been desperate for the two of them to enjoy life after... Well, just _After_ , and this is supposed to be a gleaming, white-snows-blue-skies stay in the Austrian Alps.

The weather, however, has other ideas.  Instead of white-and-blue or white-and-steel-grey with beautiful snowy skies, it’s considerably milder than anticipated, but still just-barely-wet so that you can’t just go out without feeling uncomfortably _damp_ after a few minutes.

So, at the moment, Laura’s not really seeing any upside to this Christmas trip.  Certainly not her dad’s sudden spike in smothering protectiveness that she hopes to God doesn’t continue because she’s going to college in a year or so and he’ll give himself a heart attack.  She huffs out a breath that stains the icy-cold window-pane like frost in the morning, wipes it away and continues to stare out at the slushy, half-snow, half-rain – row?  snain? – that’s falling from the sky from clouds that look like snow piled up and melting on the side of the road: grey, muddied and downright disappointing.

The chalet is stunning, though: beautiful logs and beams and a warm fire and a snuggly windowseat, currently accommodating Laura and all her disappointment.  She closes her eyes, lets her head thump forwards in defeat at the prospect of three weeks of this.

They blink open again to find a very confused, brilliant amber eyes staring back at her from the sill outside.  She jerks her head back in surprise, startling the sleek black cat sat outside, the snow catching in its dark fur like electrified stars.  Tentatively, she presses her fingertips against the glass in a kind of greeting – come on, Laura, it’s a cat, what the hell – and to her astonishment, it lifts a paw and rests it there, pressed to her fingers, an almost curious look on its face.  It _mrow_ s, though she can’t hear it through the glass, and she smiles and mimics the sound back – to the apparent delight of the creature, for it perks up considerably and straightens its spine as it stares intently at her.

“Hello,” she murmurs absently.  “What’s your name?”

_‘Mrow_.’

She laughs softly, watching it begin to clean its paws as she talks.

“You’re probably here for food, aren’t you?  It’s cold outside, and I bet you want a warm place to stay, and I’m guessing you’re no-one’s here because you’re not wearing a collar.  I wish I could give you a place to stay –”

It stops, looks up at her, as if it knows what she said, and she smiles at it.

“But my dad would kill me.  He’d throw you back outside, Kitty, you know.  Not because he hates you, but because he’s so stupidly _careful_ with me now.  Won’t let me do anything without him there.  I’m surprised he brought us to ski here – thought it’d seem too dangerous.  But – I guess he feels that he can protect me if he’s here, Kitty, you know?  Keep me safe.”

‘ _Mrow_.’

“Maybe if I’m quick, he won’t know you’re here –”

She idea has no sooner left her lips than a sudden noise outside makes her new friend yelp in alarm, launching itself off the windowsill and into the grey-white blanketing the floor, the night-black of its pelt stark against the pale ground as it streaks away from her.  She sighs, hearing the door close behind her returning father.

“It’s good news, Laura!  It’s supposed to get pretty cold over the next week or so, so skiing is back on the menu!”

“That’s awesome Dad!”

Truth be told, she’s wanted to go skiing for forever, but now they actually have the chance to, she’s excited.

“The chalet girl who works here, she’s going to be coming and going, doing various things, so if you see a strange girl wandering about, don’t worry, it’s fine,” he grins at her, and she smiles back.

“No problem.”

And it is.  It’s no problem.  At all.

At least, not until the next day.

* * *

 

She’s already up, and has had her breakfast, when there’s a knock at the door.  Briefly, it crosses her mind in a slight panic that they’re being evicted from their cabin, or there’s a serial killer waiting outside, before she remembers the chalet girl they’re having.

She checks she doesn’t look a complete idiot – she doesn’t, though why it should matter is beyond her – and rushes to open the door to –

The girl she’s looking at must be about eighteen-going-on-nineteen, a little older than herself, but _wow_.

She’s not exactly tall, but then Laura’s tiny herself and so she looks taller than she is, with pale, sculpted features, fierce dark eyes and messy dark hair that spills out of the collar of her warm coat and from underneath –

A cat hat.

A cat hat with little black ears poking up, and a pink nose with white whiskers, the snowflakes from outside caught on the material like electrified stars.

“Can I come in?” she asks, and Laura stumbles backwards, blinking in surprise. If she hadn't been so startled, she might wonder why her chalet girl needs to be invited in to the place where she works.

“Yes!  Yeah, uh, sorry.  Of course.  Come in!”

The girl steps inside, pulling her coat off and hanging it by the door as she steps out of her snow boots and shakes her hair out from under the hat.  Having removed all the necessary garments for not freezing outside, she pulls several things with which she can clean the chalet out of the back she has with her.  She looks considerably smaller now, in black jeans and a black t-shirt: skinnier too, and something about the way she moves suggests a cat that hasn’t eaten for a week, although she has no idea why that’s popped into her head.

Last out of the bag is a plaid shirt that she shrugs on over the t-shirt, before turning to face Laura.

“I guess I should introduce myself, huh?” she holds out a hand, pale skin, long fingers and short nails.  “Carmilla Karnstein, chalet girl.”

“Laura Hollis,” Laura hears herself saying, taking the hand and receiving a firm grip as they shake.  “Holidaymaker, I guess?”

A smile spreads across Carmilla’s face, and Laura feels herself blushing.

“I’ll try and stay out of your way while you holiday, Laura Hollis,” she says, before collecting her things and brushing past Laura into the house.

“Hey, wait!” Laura’s no idea why she calls out, but Carmilla pauses in the doorway to another room, looking back curiously.  “I – uh, um.”  _Focus, Hollis_.  “If you don’t mind me asking: where did you get your hat?”

“You could say I’ve always had it, I guess,” comes the cryptic reply.

“Oh,” she says, because what else can she say?  She turns to go out – her dad’s probably waiting for her –

“Oh, and Laura?” her heart trips over itself as the chalet girl calls out to her.  She spins on the spot, staring at Carmilla across the lounge room.

“Don’t call me _Kitty_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “why are you wearing that hat with the cat ears I mean where did you buy it I want one NOW”


End file.
